1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display device, and recording and reproducing apparatus in a magnetic disk, digital audio tape recorder, digital video tape recorder, or the like.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In a conventional VTR, when reproducing a recorded program, there was a recording and reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing at high speed such as double speed with sound, so that the recorded program may be reviewed in a short time. For example, when reproducing a recorded signal at a double speed, the video signal is reproduced at double speed, but the audio signal is cut off in a speechless period or a period of extremely low speech level, and by making use also of the cut-off blank period, the reproduced audio signal is extended in time in production, so that the speech may be heard easily.
Certain conventional audio tape recorders had a function of pausing the recording operation in a speechless portion when recording talking sound in a meeting or the like. In this case, the recording operation is started depending on the speech level, and therefore speech is not recorded in a period from detection of speech until ready to record. The problem is solved by temporarily storing the speech for a specific the before start of recording operation. Actually, however, recording is made by delaying sequentially while storing temporarily.
In such VTR, however, if it is possible to review at high speed, the program must be watched from the beginning till the end, and the unwanted portion must be watched, and it takes a considerably long time. For example, when a two-hour sports program is reproduced at double speed, it takes an hour to watch the whole, and the user is requested to be concentrated in this period.
In the above audio tape recorder, when the data is cut off at the moment of recording, the actually necessary portion may not be recorded. Since it is not recorded from the beginning, if it is found necessary later in relation to the preceding or succeeding portion, it is impossible to reproduce it.
In the light of such problems of the conventional recording and reproducing apparatus, it is an object of the invention to present a video display method, and recording and reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing only essential portions of an entered or recorded program in a digest form, so that the content of the program can be understood in a short time.